History, Emotions and Children
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: Nate is acting like a Jerk, Sophie is talking about things that she really knows nothing about and Eliot is tired of everything. Nate/Eliot SLASH MPREG


Title: History, Emotions and Children

Fandom: Leverage

Pairing: Elliot/Nate

Warning: Hints of an underage relationship, SLASH and MPREG. If you don't like either please do not read this… Slash (This means a relationship or sex between two men), Mpreg (Guys get to be the pregnant ones this time)

Word Count:

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Only covers the first two episodes because the 3rd does not really fit in and the 4th I am going to watch as soon as I post this. On to the fun part, I do not own any of this characters no matter how much I would want to… please do not sue as it would do no good since I am broke and still in school!

"You should be more considerate of him as he did lose a son. The pain that he feels is something that not one of us could possibly understand." Sophie lectures as she walks into Elliot's office after the briefing about their next job.

Elliot tries to ignore her as he focuses on trying to get everything in order for the next assignment so that he will not fly across the room and strangle that woman. Even before she came into the room he was not in the best of moods due to his part in the upcoming assignment especially now. Of course she makes it harder to ignore her as she crowds him behind his desk to continue the lecture.

"He lost his little boy it would be cruel to make him be more involved in this project. Being surrounded by so many young children that are close in age to what his son was when he died at the day care center would break his heart. I am not sure why he picked someone like you to be the one working at the center with the kids but still you should not make such a fuss over this…" Sophie goes on to lecture before Elliot has enough and cuts her off.

As he springs from his desk Sophie takes a step back before making herself stand her ground. "You talk so much about Nate losing his son but I have never heard you even call your very good friend's child by name. Do you even know Nate's son's name or does it not matter to you in your pursuit of landing Nate?" Elliot pauses for a moment but very quickly sees that Sophie has no clue so he moves on. "You have no clue what I do or do not know about dealing with the pain of losing a child. I deal with that pain every day and have for a few very long years now. I have also had to deal with the pain of my husband just not dealing with it and basically just leaving to drown himself in his bottle. So don't tell me what I can feel or my ability to be sympathetic to a situation. By the way his son's name was Samuel but he always went by Sam and he was eight years old when he died." Elliot tells her as he pushes past her trying to get out of the whole building before he lost it.

He can hear Sophie gasp behind him but he does not have it in him to care at the moment as the only thing he cares about is getting out of here and away as quickly as possible. Of course he does not even have the option of going home since that would mean even more arguments he thinks as he opens his office door after grabbing his bag. Elliot thinks that he should not even be surprised with the way that his luck is running today because low and behold there is Nate standing right there listening to the conversation.

Eliot just shakes his head slowly at how bad this day has become even with this morning being pretty damn great. After his friends bothered him for the last month to go and see a doctor because he was feeling off he finally went mostly to get them to shut up and actually got some great news or at least he thought it was great news this morning. After he was told that he could not have any more children he had been devastated and had not even been considering the possibility right now. His high spirits started to crash when he got to Leverage's office to find Sophie flirting with Nate in Nate's office after he went there to talk to him. It only got worse at the meeting between Sophie's flirting and Nate's lack of not putting on the breaks to her flirting. When you add that in with the fact that someone wants to exploit children due to who their parents are and the fact that he was the one being sent to go undercover at the FCC, Federal Children's Center by Nate when he knew damn well that the Anniversary of Sam's death was coming up. Maybe it was time to take some of his friends up on their offers so that he could get away for awhile.

"Sophie could you give us a minute please?" Nate asks but before she can take two steps Eliot breaks in. "That's okay Sophie while don't you stay here with your good friend Nate as I am now leaving. I really think it's for the best for me to get out of here right now besides I am sure that the two of you have loads to talk about and with me being such a complete insensitive idiot I would not understand what you two were discussing." Eliot tries to push past Nate but Nate stands firm and even though he could get by with a lot of force he does not want to really hurt Nate. It would make his life a hell of a lot easier if he could hurt Nate but some things are too hard to change like loving someone. Eliot can feel eyes on the back of his head swing from him to Nate and he can tell that Sophie is starting to connect some of the pieces at least. Nate lets Sophie past but not him and he steps into the office and shuts the door. Eliot just turns around and goes to the window to look out at the city trying to ignore Nate if at all possible.

Not being able to stand the silence anymore Eliot finally breaks the silence. "It is pretty ironic that I am the one accused of being an insensitive jerk when you have been acting the way that you have been. If I had an ounce of common sense right now or hell ever when it came to you I would be long gone. And you would never see me again." Nate tries to break in to explain but Eliot will not let him knowing that it will be the same old excuses.

"The saddest thing is that I am right back where I was at sixteen knocked up by a man that is ashamed to be with me because I am not up to his standards. You knew damn well who I was when we got together but that has never stopped you from treating me like a second class citizen that was only good for two things sex and taking care of everything while you were away on business. Before you even start with your lame excuses let me remind you that you no longer work for that insurance company. It cannot affect your precious job anymore which by the way was never really a valid excuse. You did not want to trust all of them with the truth during the first job which was not the most agreeable decision but okay. If things had turned out differently then you might have been right not to share any addition information about your family. You still do not want any of them to know even now that it looks like we are all going to be working together for a while. Even if we were keeping us a secret it still did not give you cause to treat me like shit at Alex's apartment when we were playing pool but you did make your real point that I am lower then shit in your world not even good enough to be in the friends category. But I forgot you do not need me as your friend when you have Sophie who apparently meets your standards." Eliot laughs very dryly with pain screaming in his eyes as he looks at Nate quickly before turning around again. "Back then you did not just hurt me with your actions but you hurt him also. Even as a very small child Sam even knew that you were ashamed of me and he even asked me if you were ashamed of him too. I lied telling him of course you were not ashamed but I am sure that he saw right through me. Sam really had a talent for being able to read people and see what was below the surface. He was taken too soon and it is not right and I hope to God that he cannot look from the hereafter and see you destroying yourself like you have been with all that liquor." Eliot just stands there trying not to cry as hormones were really messing with his control right now. "I do not think that I can do this anymore because it is tearing me apart more every day." Eliot tells him before Nate walks out of the room leaving the door open and him to stand there before the window just staring out but seeing nothing.

Through the open door he can hear Nate calling everyone to a quick meeting in the conference room. Eliot just stands there trying to gather the strength to go and see what Nate is up to now. He slowly walks to the conference room not really wanting to go in there and deal with whatever new crap Nate has thought up now about the job. As he steps in everyone else is sitting down but he stands near the door in case he needs a quick escape. Eliot knows that he should turn around and get the hell out of dodge as quick as is humanly possible or at the very least head to his best friend's parents house as Nate has never been able to talk his way in there. Because this is the one area of his life that Eliot has never had any common sense over he just leans against the wall and waits for Nate to start talking. He can see Nate flicking his eyes towards him and then away before he takes a deep breath to steady himself and starts to speak. "The reason that I assigned Nate to be the one to go under at the FCC is that beside myself he is the only one who has any real experience with children. To be truthful he has much more experience with being around small children all day then I do as he was the one who was… our son's primary care taker as I was too busy running round the world working to be around much. It is not really fair for me to be assigning him to go under at the FCC since the anniversary of our son's death is only a little over a week away. If I did not think that this case was important and needed to be dealt with immediately then I would have turned it down but they are going after children to get to their parents and that is unacceptable. I have acted like a bastard towards Eliot and hopefully he will forgive me and at the very least continue to work here with the team."

Eliot stands there in shock not believing what he is hearing and he is about to break in until Nate starts speaking again. "I have been accused of being ashamed of him since we got together but the truth is that I was only ever ashamed of me. He was only a teenager when we got together and Eliot got pregnant with Sam when he was only sixteen. I was ashamed that I could not make myself stay away from a teenage boy and then used the excuse of him being pregnant to tie him to me forever. I knew then what is very plain to see is that he is very loyal and I knew if we got married that he would stay with me and be faithful through thick and thin. Then I would get too caught up in my job to pay attention to what I was doing. He was right when he said that I am into the excitement of all of this and I always have been. I was not there to see my son be born as I was away on a job even though I promised that I would be there in time. The worst is that I almost did not make it back in time before my son died. Then I just dropped into the bottle trying to forget everything that mattered to me because it hurt so bad. So when Eliot makes comments about how I act or anything of the sort he has the right to do so. So if Eliot does stay here with the team I give each of you permission to knock some sense into me if I start hurting my husband who I do love very much again. Lastly if any of you have any real experience dealing with children let me know so that I can get you up to speed on the assignment." Nate looks around the room after finishing looking everywhere and at everyone except his own husband.

Eliot tries to keep the tears in his eyes which is almost a losing battle at this moment. He really does love that prick and he knows that it still is not going to be easy but he knows that he wants to try again not that he would have really been able to leave for long anyways. "I am still going under at the day care I would not want this whole thing to be ruined just because one of them can't change a diaper. Besides it is good practice I have not spent a large time around small children in years and I really will need to get back into the swing of things with babies." He takes a deep breath and finishes with his news from this morning praying that he is doing the right thing. "Soon enough, I mean only a little over six months there is going to be a baby in the home. I really should get in some practice before then, even though I have done all this before it was a few years ago."

Eliot peaks over at Nate and tries to gage his reaction because it really could go either way. Neither of then really were expecting this since it was suppose to be impossible and Nate may not be happy. He might very well not want to go down this road again because of all the pain of Sam's death. No matter what Eliot knows that he cannot kill his own child and he…. Before Eliot can even finish thinking through all the bad reactions his announcement might bring Nate was in front of him without Eliot even noticing him moving. Nate just looks in his eyes and as he tries to look down Nate gently makes him look up again meeting his eyes. Eliot just nods at the question in his eyes and takes Nate's hand to put it above their baby. Nate just stands there with tears in his eyes and the biggest smile that Eliot has seen in five years coming from Nate.

"I will do better this time I promise you besides at least now you will always know where I am at. I will go around and tell everyone that I see that you are my husband and that I am proud of you. I will…" Now it is Eliot's chance to cut him off and he puts a finger on Nate's lips to quiet him. "You do not need to go around telling everyone that you meet that we are married but unless you are on a 'job' then you cannot deny it either. Also you really need to quit flirting with certain people or else you are officially sleeping on the couch for the next ten years! You also…" Nate just kisses him like he use to a long time ago before there lives revolved around sadness. Eliot just smiles into the kiss knowing that things were not going to easy but they were going to be good.


End file.
